Splash!
by MWolfe13
Summary: It's all fun and games until the retaliation happens.


**Written for MMF Summer Fling 2019 Fic Exchange. **

**Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

**Splash!**

"I can not believe this."

Natasha looked in the direction her friend was staring at in disgust, chuckling quietly as she saw what Pansy had noticed. Bruce and Hermione were wrapped up in each other, the brunette giggling in reaction to something Bruce said. Bruce was smiling smugly, one arm holding Hermione around the waist while the other played with the curls that had already escaped her braid. They paid no one else any mind. Of course, there weren't many in the pool located in Stark Tower.

Natasha raised a brow, turning back to look at Pansy. "Can you blame them? They did just get engaged."

Pansy was not having it. "Granger has never been the type that bats her eyelashes or _giggles _." She said the word like it was taboo, hushed and with great horror. "We had girls like that back at Hogwarts. Even with our differences, I could appreciate she at least had some dignity."

Nat was rolling her eyes now. Her friend made it sound like the end of the world was upon them. "I think you're making too big a deal out of this." There was a glint in Pansy's eyes as she continued to eye their friends that set Nat's senses on alert. "Pans...what are you thinking?"

Pansy said nothing, smirking slightly as she flicked her fingers in the engaged couples direction. Natasha turned to see a small wave of water hit Hermione in the face. She had been mid-laugh, the pool water landing in her mouth. The redhead covered her mouth to conceal her grin when the other witch turned to glare in their direction. Pansy had the most innocent expression on her face, smiling happily at them and waving.

"You're playing with fire," Natasha murmured when Hermione transferred her attention back to Bruce.

"Does that mean you won't help me."

"Oh no." Nat sent her a mischievous grin. "Just pointing out the potential backlash."

* * *

"Hermione Banner," Bruce said happily. "That has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Dr. Hermione Banner," Hermione corrected him, grinning back at him. "They'll have to start using our first names or risk confusion."

"I can't wait," he said as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

_Splash! _

Hermione grit her teeth as another wave of water hit them. This time her mouth had been closed, thankfully. "Those two…"

"Ignore them," Bruce told her. "Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?"

She had already thought about it, all the places they could go. She'd thought about giving him a tour of all the significant magical sites in the world, he would enjoy that. Or maybe they could head somewhere sunny and tropical with minimal people. He'd definitely prefer that, she was sure. Hermione pressed closer to him, twining her arms around his neck. "I'll go anywhere as long as we're together."

"You're perfect, you know that?" Bruce leaned down, touching his lips to Hermione's in a soft kiss. She eagerly accepted it, still amazed that she was getting married to the love of her life. There had been a time that Bruce wouldn't have come near her for fear of losing control of the Hulk, but those days were long past. Each day he continued to show her easy affection and that he was not afraid of them was a personal victory for her.

Hermione groaned as he deepened the kiss, gripping his hair when one of his hands moved down under the water to bring one of her legs over his hips.

_Splash! _

She gasped, pulling away from Bruce as water showered over them. She brushed away sopping wet curls in time to see Natasha walking away with an air of triumph, a bucket hanging from its handle in her hand.

"Hermione…" Bruce cautioned, seeing the look in her eye.

"That's it!" she hissed.

"We're ignoring them, remember?" Bruce grabbed Hermione's thighs before she could swim away from him, hooking them around his hips. He pressed light kisses up and down her neck, grinning when she started clutching him instead. He loved that he could distract her so thoroughly.

_Splash! _

Bruce sighed internally, already letting Hermione go. He'd tried. They'd brought this on themselves.

Thrusting a hand sharply in the direction of the lounge chairs near the pool, Hermione's wand flew out of her bag and into her waiting hand. She grinned sweetly at the two women that were now eyeing the other pair warily. "I didn't know you two were into water games. You should have told me sooner."

Pansy tried to summon her own wand, but Hermione sent a silent Expelliarmus before it could get to her. "Granger," she warned. "You don't want to do what you're thinking of doing."

"I don't?" Hermione questioned.

"No," Natasha tried to reason. "We were just having a little fun."

She shrugged, paying the words no mind. "I'm about to have some fun too."

Bruce could only watch as his fiance made some complicated movement with her wand, moving back a little when he saw the water ripple more than normal. Natasha and Pansy were close together, which seemed to work with Hermione's plans perfectly. Slowly, the water under them rose up until it was engulfing them in a dome of chlorinated water. It floated in the air until it stopped about ten feet off the ground. Natasha just grimaced as she was surrounded, but Pansy silently glared from her floating position. Bruce winced as he recalled the witch saying earlier that she was avoiding getting her hair wet due to a new magical treatment she'd only gotten that morning.

With a nod of satisfaction, Hermione slashed her wand, the bubble popping and both women falling back into the pool. There was no avoiding the submersion. All in all, it was a tame retaliation. Bruce was hoping they could go back to their snuggling and talk about the future.

Then Pansy resurfaced, spitting like a drowned cat. "This is war, Granger!"

Well, he'd tried.


End file.
